Turbine blades of the generic type and also turbines and gas turbines are already well known from the prior art.
Often, such a turbine blade is equipped with an internally cooled turbine blade airfoil, in order to be able to thermally and mechanically withstand even hot prevailing temperatures in the turbine, in particular in a hot gas turbine. It is precisely in hot gas turbines that the turbine blades are often subject to relatively high thermal and mechanical loads, it being of very little importance here whether the turbine blade is a guide vane or a rotor blade of the turbine. In order to allow improved cooling of the turbine blade, such an internally cooled turbine blade airfoil has, according to EP 1 757 773 A1, a hollow space through which a coolant can be passed. In this hollow space, a further rib element or a multiplicity of rib elements are usually additionally arranged, in order to form in the hollow space at least one cooling duct having an often meandering cooling duct path. In particular if the front side face of the turbine blade airfoil and the rear side face of the turbine blade airfoil are not so well balanced out thermally, both such a front side wall and a corresponding rear side wall of the turbine airfoil blade can be subjected to high thermomechanical loads in the region of a rib element which stiffens the turbine blade airfoil. This can result in partially critical stress states occurring on the turbine blade airfoil, whereby the turbine blade is subjected to particularly disadvantageous load states in some areas, which can lead to a more rapid material fatigue in these areas over time. Here, in particular, mention can also be made of the transitional regions between the rib element and the front or rear side wall of the turbine blade airfoil.